1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery holders, particularly, to a battery holder used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Changeable batteries are installed in many to supply electric power. When a battery is installed in a portable electronic device, it is generally sealed and fixed in place by a battery holder, thus the battery and the inner circuits of the portable electronic device are well protected.
A typical battery holder has a battery receiving bay, a resilient member, and a locking member. The battery receiving bay includes a base wall. A mounting portion is defined in the base wall. The resilient member is received in the mounting portion, and partially protrudes into the battery receiving bay. The battery is held in the battery receiving bay by the locking member. When the battery is held in the battery receiving bay, the resilient member is compressed. When the locking member releases the battery, an resilient force created by the resilient member ejects the battery out of the battery receiving bay.
However, the mounting portion includes a crossbeam and a locking protrusion fixing and situating the resilient member partially into the battery. Therefore, the mounting portion is complex, and complicated to machine.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.